


Euphonius

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble thing for Kelly. Cliche. Kind of fluffy and simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphonius

It's less than an hour after Baekhyun finally drifts off to sleep that he wakes to the sound of someone speaking and the afternoon sun seeping through his closed eyelids. He's not in the mood to deal with this right now; he'd been up late last night writing, trying to get his first draft done, and he just wants to sleep.

"Baek, babe, wake up," A hand is on his forearm, stroking lightly to wake him up.

Baekhyun rolls over. 

"Baekhyunnie, please wake up," Chanyeol is whining slightly, voice pleading but also a little bit soothing, and if Baekhyun could think of anything other than _sleep, bed, warmth_ , he would be endeared. "Can you smell the air?"

"I'll wake up when you remember our anniversary," Baekhyun grumbles, but he sniffs the air anyways, sighing and burying himself in the pillow. Baekhyun doesn't know what type of flowers he's smelling, but he remembers why he's angry at Chanyeol and why he's trying to nap. 

Chanyeol had forgotten their anniversary, had treated the most important day marked onto Baekhyun's calendar as a regular day. Baekhyun knows he's being dramatic, but the thought of Chanyeol waking him up with an anniversary surprise had been the only thing getting him through his long night of work, and out of bed the next morning. 

"Chanyeol, go away," Baekhyun complains, pulling the large, warm comforter over his shoulders and burrowing, pouting. 

"I brought you roses," Chanyeol says from somewhere above him, and Baekhyun groans when he feels the bed shift underneath Chanyeol's weight and a hand on his back. Baekhyun attempts to become one with the mattress, ignoring Chanyeol, the smell of roses, and the way Chanyeol runs his hand soothingly down Baekhyun's spine. 

He doesn't shiver then, and he definitely doesn't shiver when Chanyeol's leans forward and speaks into his ear, voice low and soft. "Baekhyun don't be like this," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun hates that he sounds smoky, lovely. The world is against him. 

Baekhyun rolls over to face Chanyeol with a sigh that sounds more like a shudder when the cool air of their bedroom hits his bare shoulders. 

"Are they white?" Baekhyun asks, vision blurring as he blinks away his fatigue and pulls the blankets up to his chin. Chanyeol is sitting beside him, legs squished awkwardly underneath him on the small bed. He looks cute, hair unbrushed and mouth curved downwards, small bouquet of flowers placed in his lap.

"They're red," Chanyeol frowns, but he rests his hand somewhere near Baekhyun's chest, heavy and warm even through the thick blankets. 

Baekhyun wants to stay angry but hes mostly just tired, writing deadlines flashing through his mind as he tries to relax, reaching out to poke the petals of a rose, suddenly wishing the blankets weren't separating them. 

They're soft. 

"I like the white ones better," Baekhyun says softly, in a voice that's not disappointed but lightly teasing. He squeezes Chanyeol's thigh and smiles, settling into their pillows, giving up on his grumpy antics. 

"These were expensive," Chanyeol says with a pout, glancing down at the roses before rising from the bed to lay them down on a night stand, hesitating by the bed. He towers over Baekhyun like this, a giant pole in the middle of their room. "I went out and messy hair and pajamas because I was too scared to come in here and change."

"I'm not that scary," Baekhyun says seriously, but he knows his snappish attitude and piercing words are hurtful, especially when he's under stress. Guilt seeps through him at being so harsh, for screeching at Chanyeol about his night, about Chanyeol's irresponsibility. 

Chanyeol knows. Chanyeol understands. 

"I mess everything up, don't I?" Chanyeol says with an awkward laugh as he sits back down on the bed, squirming as he plays with the ends of the comforter. It's a soft shade, the colour of spring petals to match the walls that are coloured autumn. A joint effort from two years ago when Baekhyun had been writing his thesis still, and Chanyeol working at a florists down the street. 

"You do," Baekhyun agrees, but he's smiling, teasing, voice relatively quiet. "It's okay."

"I tried," Chanyeol says, flopping onto the bed and onto Baekhyun's chest, looking up at him like an oversized puppy. He's heavy, but Baekhyun enjoys the weight, the safety of having something envelop him to keep the outside world out. 

"Come under the blankets," Baekhyun mutters, running his hands through Chanyeol's bed-mussed hair. 

"Can I join you for your nap?" Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun hums, shoving Chanyeol to the side to list the blankets and tug him close, laughing when Chanyeol pulls him into a tight hug, tangling their legs together and nuzzling into his side. "I think we're both stressed."

Baekhyun stays silent, but the warmth of the sun through the windows, and Chanyeol's rhythmic breathing calms all the stress and anger from the morning. 

"You're forgiven," Baekhyun mumbles into Chanyeol's chest, snuggling as close as he can get, dozing off before he can see if he gets an answer. 

Their problems can wait.


End file.
